cheer_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff (Anime)
Here you can find the list of Japanese staff of the Cheer Boys!! anime, as well as English, Spanish, and French. Japanese Staff * Director: ** Ai Yoshimura * Series Composition: ** Reiko Yoshida * Music: ** TAKAROT * Original creator: ** Ryō Asai * Original Character Design: ** Hiroyuki Asada * Character Design: ** Hitomi Tsuruta * Art Director: ** Hiroshi Katō (Totonyan) ** Izumi Hoki * Chief Animation Director: ** Hitomi Tsuruta ** Noriko Ogura * Animation Director: ** Atsuko Takahashi (ep. 4) ** Daisuke Saito (ep. 6) ** Hideaki Matsuoka (ep. 7) ** Hidetoshi Oomori (ep. 3) ** Hideyuki Motohashi (ep. 6) ** Hitomi Tsuruta (ep. 1) ** Ichiro Hattori (ep. 3) ** Ikuko Matsushita (ep. 2) ** Junko Matsushita (ep. 3) ** Kazuo Hasegawa (ep. 7) ** Kyōko Otani (ep. 1, 5) ** Shinichi Suzuki (ep. 8) ** Shuuji Takahara (ep. 2, 8) ** Wakako Shigemoto (ep. 2, 6, 8) ** Yu Ogasawara (ep. 3) * Sound Director: ** Eriko Kimura (Tohokushinsha) * Director of Photography: ** Yorinobu Oda * Action Supervision: ** Miyako Yatsu * Background Art: ** Kumiko Watanabe (Totonyan) * Colour Key: ** Ritsuko Utagawa (Wish) * Editing: ** Yasutaka Ikeda * Key Animation: ** Hiromi Kurosawa (ep. 8) ** Katsuyuki Wada (ep. 8) ** Miyuki Honda (ep. 1) ** Shinichi Iimura (ep. 2, 7) ** Tomoe Kikuchi (ep. 8) ** Yumie Wada (ep. 8) * Prop Design: ** Yasuko Sakuma * Special Effects: ** Hitoshi Tokumaru ** Miki Tachibana * Sub-character Design ** Noriko Ogura * Theme Song Performance ** Katsuyuki Konishi (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Kōsuke Kuwano (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Luck Life (OP) ** Nobuhiko Okamoto (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Tomokazu Sugita (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Yūki Yonai (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Yuu Hayashi (ED; as BREAKERS) ** Yuuki Ono (ED; as BREAKERS) Japanese Companies * 2nd Key Animation: ** Ace Company ** Animocaramel ** Art Base Ban ** Candy Box ** GAINAX ** HEBARAKI ** Jūmonji ** M.S.J Musashino Production ** Mouse ** Nakamura Production ** SILVER LINK ** Snow Light Staff ** Studio CL ** Studio µ ** Wafū Animation ** WHITE FOX * Animation Production: ** Brain's Base * Art Direction: ** Totonyan * Background Art: ** Production AI (ep. 5.5) ** Totonyan * Broadcaster: ** KBS Kyoto ** Nippon BS Broadcasting Corporation ** Sun TV ** Tokyo MX ** TV Aichi * Colour Key: ** Wish (ep. 1) * Finish Animation: ** Ace Company ** Asahi Production ** Asahi Production Miyagi Shiroishi Studio ** DCI ** Diomedea ** M.S.J Musashino Production ** Muses ** Shinryū ** Studio Cj ** Studio µ ** Studio Road * In-Between Animation: ** Ace Company ** Asahi Production ** Asahi Production Miyagi Shiroishi Studio ** Brain's Base ** DCI ** Diomedea ** M.S.J Musashino Production ** Muses ** Shinryū ** Studio Cj ** Studio µ ** Studio Zaendou * Internet Streaming: ** Bandai Channel ** Bonobo ** DMM ** Google Play ** GyaO! ** Hikari TV ** J:COM ** Niconico ** U-NEXT ** Video Market * Key Animation: ** Animation Planet (ep. 5.5) ** Art Base Ban (ep. 8) ** Brain's Base (ep. 5.5) ** Nakamura Production (ep. 8) ** Seigasha (ep. 2) ** Studio µ (ep. 8) * Music Production ** Lantis * Photography ** BBD English Staff * ADR Director: ** Aaron Dismuke English Companies * Internet Streaming: ** FUNimation Entertainment French Companies * Broadcaster: ** J-One * Internet Streaming: ** Anime Digital Network Spanish Companies * Distributor: ** Yowu Entertainment (Spain) Information retrieved from https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=18174 Category:Anime Category:Staff Category:Companies Category:Japanese Category:English Category:Spanish Category:French